Siblings: Lost & Found
by TheHuntresss
Summary: Documents discovered in the Dept. OF Mysteries lead to Harry and Remus being father and son, w/ a sibling being brought home. Remus has no memory of the relationship. Why would Riddle hide facts from the good and the bad guys is there another darklord?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Draco Malfoy, the acknowledged Slytherin Prince and his first, Blaise Zabini were quietly discussing their plan of attack for the first stage of revenge against their Gryffindor antagonists, the ever vaunted Golden Trio.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley sat silently at the Gryffindor table still smarting from the dressing down they'd received from Professor McGonagall when she discovered their plotting and disclosed it to the entire transfiguration class.

It wasn't long after the Slytherin Duo started planning that Professor Snape walks over to the golden trio and sneers loudly, "Potter the Headmaster wants you in his office right now!"

Harry starts gathering his books and papers up, followed quickly by Granger and Weasley but Snape adds crushingly, "HE does not require your escort! The Headmaster asked only for Potter."

Harry whispers quietly, "I'll see you later in the common room." Then turns and heads directly towards the headmasters office stopping at the gargoyle when he realizes that Professor Snape hadn't given him the password. Just as he was about to start guessing Snape's voice comes from behind him, "Snickers."

Upon arriving Harry notes that Professor Dumbledore is speaking quietly to a young woman that he's never seen before but the room doesn't just hold them either Professor McGonagall is here as well as Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Lupin.

Snape speaks up before Harry can hear anything that's being said between the Headmaster and the other professors stating the obvious, "Headmaster, Here is Potter!"

"Ah, good Severus thank you for collecting him for us." Then Dumbledore turns to Harry, "Good Afternoon Harry… Having a good day I hope?"

Harry glancing quickly towards his head of house for a moment replies, "Yes Sir, at least so far."

"Well Harry I hope that the news I have for you adds to this. Come, come sit down." As Harry takes a seat next to the as yet unidentified young woman Dumbledore asks, "Lemon drop?" as he proffers the ever present bag of candies.

Harry murmurs, "No thank you Sir."

Dumbledore starts gently, "Ok Harry; I'll get right to the heart of the matter. Information has recently come to light and as devastating as this information was to all of us, I insisted on a deep investigation before I presented it to you. It appears that your parents didn't have the traditional marriage we all believed they did; they had what in wizarding circles is known as a quatrad. While very rare these special types of unions are very powerful and very much respected. Someone, we still don't know who, managed on the day that you were born to break into your home and take your sibling from the crib that you both laid in and at the same time they wiped away every memory of the quatrad and your sister. This spell had to be very powerful, if not some type of blood curse. Your sister, your twin was taken away to the United States and raised by a guardian or series of guardians actually. She wasn't treated well, even worse than the neglect that you've suffered at the hands of your Aunt and Uncle. It was only her persistent request for transfer to Hogwarts that brought her to our attention."

"So I have a sister?"

"Yes technically you have a twin sister as she was in the womb with you, nurtured by Lily's life, blood, and magic; but in truth she was conceived by the other pair of the quiad. Because of the improbabilities of male pregnancies and the often fatal results for both child and carrier it was deemed best that the child be transferred into Lily where then her three husbands would be better able to protect the one vulnerable member of their union. So while you are born of the same mother, genetically it's rather iffy. Magically your signatures are near identical. Also all children born to Triads and Quatrads are siblings no matter which partner was involved in their creation. It's the pure nature of the relationship. All the parents are the parents to all the children no matter who carried it or who impregnated who."

"Who were the others in their bond? Who are my other fathers?" Harry asks in a slightly quivering voice.

"The records show that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were the other members of the Quatrad. Although Remus still has no memory of this and we've tried many different methods to trigger his memory," Albus states quietly.

Harry shakes his head as he tries to understand, "How is that possible? Sirius was my godfather; You can't be both godparent and parent at the same time, magic won't allow it."

Remus puts a hand on Harry's shoulder to help calm him as he gets more and more agitated, "Harry I don't understand it either but these records can't be faked or even copied. They clearly show us as your parents. Your actual god-father is Severus."

"NO, no, no no…" Harry finally breaks down dropping to his knees nearing hysteria, "He can't be my god-father. He can't! Those papers lie don't you got to be a trick,"

Harry looks up through tear blurred eyes and screams, "He HATES me!! God-parents don't hate their god-children. They love them. NONONONONO! I don't believe you I don't."

The Harry Potter universe does not belong to me; I just borrow it for my own plots and plans… I never intend to make money or to damage it in any way shape or form.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco was standing in the shadows watching the golden trio carefully. Harry Potter had been called to the headmaster's office and he wasn't happy when he left. Draco, being the ever curious Slytherin that he is, watched as Potter avoided his friends for hours then finally meet up with them here in the shadows by the lake. From his vantage point he could see that Potter was really worked up about something with his constant pacing back and forth and arm waving as he talked. It's really a sad day when the ice prince of Slytherin is reduced to hiding in shadows and gathering his own information, normally he'd have had a flunky Nott or Zabini do it, but they were both in detention with McGonagall. They really needed to learn to not let the Gryffindor dream team's taunts get to them when there were witnesses. Well watching wouldn't garner him any information so moving closer he listens carefully.

Granger was saying, "I've heard of many marriage bonds Harry. They are serious business; only the most powerful witches and wizards can manage them. When done properly it combines their energies and increases their power. They are unbreakable except by death."

Weasley adds, "They are really rare Mate, and those involved are honored like… well almost like royalty. People respect them. It's difficult enough to make a regular bond work can you imagine having to handle three wives or four husbands."

With a shiver Granger inserts, "I've read about triads: that's where there are three spouses and quatrads, that's when there are four spouses and pentiads, that's when there are five, with any mixture of genders or no mixture at all."

Weasley finally asks, "What's important about quatrads Harry? What does this have to do with anything?"

Draco's surprised when he sees Potter drop to the ground and pull his knees to his chest before saying, "It appears that my parents were part of a Quatrad marriage."

Weasley blurts, "What! No way, we'd have heard before now surely."

Harry continues as if Ron hadn't said a word, "Dumbledore called me to his office to tell me about the bond. Apparently someone did a big memory spell or ritual and everyone who knew about the bond or my twin half-sister completely forgot about it. They've investigated and looked into all the possibilities after someone found a bundle of papers hidden in a vault in the department of mysteries." Looking up and meeting their eyes he adds, "It's true, I've seen all the papers… the bonding record, birth report, wills and even guardianship papers. They even had self updating spells on them so when her guardians were changed the papers would add a new record. She, my sister, was taken to the United States where she ended up in Foster Care and then later on Wizarding Foster Care; she's had a lot of different guardians… all of them like the Dursley's or even worse. Dumbledore says she is on her way here now. Once they found out about her Dumbledore sent for her, figured I'd like to know my closest living relative."

Granger asks, "Harry aren't you happy about having a sister?"

"I don't know 'Mione. I'm excited, but scared and so angry. Why would someone do this to us? Why kill my parents and then remove memories of a - my other fathers and my sister? Maybe I'd accept it easier if I'd know about it from the start, you know… grown up with the knowledge that I had three dads and one mom and that when I was born I had a twin sister. It's like when I found out I was a wizard and everyone knew everything about me but me."

Before Hermione could reply Ron asks, "What did Dumbledore say Mate?"

"He has no idea why someone would do this or even who could do it, but suspects Voldemort had to be involved in it somehow."

"Who's your other father Harry?" Ron asks suddenly.

"Sirius…" he whispers, "Sirius was Remus were my other fathers. Snape was supposed to be my godfather. Their wills and trust papers were all in the bundle. The Black title, estates and accounts go to my sister, the Potter title, estates and accounts are mine. Snape is my true godfather and if he wasn't available then Dumbledore was suppose to step in. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are my sisters Godparents."

Weasley screeches, "SNAPE, Malfoy! Were your folks insane?"

Harry gets up from the ground and dusts off his clothing then starts his answer as they head back towards the castle, "Apparently my mom was real good friends with Narcissa not to mention the fact that she's related to Sirius, but even her memory was altered. Why would Voldemort screw with his own peoples memories especially when it would benefit them?"

Draco couldn't believe what he'd learned but he wasn't going to waste any time getting the information to his parents either…


End file.
